


My Little Fuckin Weirdo

by Ihavealotoffeelings



Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffeelings/pseuds/Ihavealotoffeelings
Summary: This isnt seriousBut what if Melrose and Jenny bonedI wouldnt be that surprisedAnyway after a wild night Jenny and Melrose wake up cuddled together (anyone watch the carrie diaries with ellen wong?) And try to figure out what happened





	1. Chapter 1

"Fine im thirty...eight"

  
"What was that"

  
"Im 38! Fuck, jenny you happy now?"

Jenny just rubbed more lotion over her bruised knees thinking decidedly

"How old do you think i am?"

"Idk 20..24 if i wanna feel better abt myself"

Jenny laughed

  
"Im almost 30..you know bc we dont really know. im at least 28"

Melrose had her brown hair washed down in a braid to the side and the glittery makeup washed off

"Oh like how youre pops was born in the dry season or some vague shit like that"

Jenny rolled her eyes at her but smiled at first

  
"I was born in america....." she studied her foot bones added "my parents fled here after the genocide"

Melrose didnt know what else to say to that besides  
"Thats fucked up"

"Yep..since we're getting personal.."

  
Melrose put out a hand "oh i dont think we're.."

"Why do you care so much abt what ppl think of you? 38 isnt old and youve got a rockin bod"

"Well thank you jenny...ah idk. Ive been partying since i was 16. Make that 22 years? Yea" she trailed off staring at the stained carpet

* * *

  
Melrose acted tough and bitter  
But she really was this pale, fragile thing.

Sometimes jenny would see her out of the corner of her eye in the locker room , slowly tugging her purple studded leotard off to reveal her worn, white, freckled and thin back

* * *

 

They had an understanding

They became close friends and always cackled during sparring

Theyd boned the same guys and could gossip abt it

Jenny would hold melroses hand sometimes to say "hey. Im here with you" during show notes

They spotted eachother with makeup and hairspray and razors which prob wasnt a good idea

It was all very cool women supporting women female friendshipy

it wasnt like either of them was hopelessly in love with eachother or had some epic build up like yolanda and arthie

It was more like that friend you have a sex dream abt ur like oh, damn okay

They didnt think much of it

 

* * *

 

So it was kinda weird when they both woke up in jennys bed, mels arms wrapped around her

Jenny woke up first, comically looked around without moving then recognized the arms

"Uh...melrose.."

Mel sniffled then opened her eyes normally  
Then yelled

"Ahh wtf jenny!?" As she sat up

Jenny turned to her sitting up equally alarmed

"I dont know!! Clearly i didnt make you do this"

Melrose scoffed looking around  
Then rested a hand on her head

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"No not really"

They were both wearing a version of camis and gym shorts so it didnt look like they had done the deed or at least not half hazardly as they both would expect

"Well..thats not fucking okay where were we last night? Did you take anything? Jenny did anyone make you take anything?"

Her eyes were wide with concerned and her hand hovered as it it were holding jennys arm

"No uh we were with the girls, you got drunk your usual amount i didnt take more than a shot bc it makes my face look red.."

mel nodded

"But after we got back to the motel i dont remember anything"

"Yea . I remember the party & oh your face did get red, sorry about that, it was fucking hilarious. We came back here and nada"

"Maybe we should ask the other girls see if theyre ok?"

"What you dont wanna keep snuggling with me?" Mel joked, tossing her hair out and standing up to go

Jenny got up too and added

" eh youre not bad"

she walked out the door of their cabin without shoes on her tanned thin but muscly legs wadling confidentally 

With the secrecy of the shut door mel gasped a bit and smiled

  
"Not bad yourself pipsqueak. But im fucking amazing"

 

* * *

 

They went seperately door to door

  
"Hey anyone get slipped anything last night? Little jenny was out"

  
"It shouldnt take much to take her out" "edna rosenblatt" said

  
"Hey! Shes a firecracker" mel defended her

* * *

 

"Hey guys does anyone remember anything from last night, me and melrose cant remember after getting back"

"I mean yea two just went to your room. She looked pretty smashed so you were helping her" rhonda said

"Not surprising" jenny muttered

* * *

 

"Oh yea, you and mel were tight. Ive been waiting for that to happen" yolanda said

"What?" Jenny asked blankly

Yolanda laughed and winked "see you at practice" she shut the door

* * *

 

"Hey ruth. Ruuuth" mel banged on her door

"Ugh what is it?..how do you not have a hangover??" Ruth asked seeing who it is. Ruth clearly just woke up

"Im intolerant to failure. Listen do you remember getting back last night?"

"Oh. Yea you were pretty wasted."

  
"Well thats helpful did anything weird happen like anyone get slipped anything"

"Uh not that i know of. When i checked everyone was fine why are you ok?"

"Yea no im..its just jenny. She just..seems off" mel noded to convince both of them

"Oh well she seems fine why what happened"

They turned to see her talking to vicky

Mel turner back sighing

Ruth prodded "are you two ok??"  
Eventually mel admitted

"Yea we you know i guess we were really trying to sell the sisterhood bc we woke up together "

"Oh" ruth laughed "well thats nothing to be embarrassed abt me and debbie use to do that"

"Oh..great"

 

* * *

 

"I may not understand human mating" sheila said to Jenny

"But last night was clearly the next logical step"

  
"What??"

"Shes the alpha. Youre the omega. She takes care of you and you return the favor"

"What?? If anything i take care of her"

"Exactly youre just 2 wolves living in a lonely..oh look youre protecters coming"

"She is not my pro.." she cut herself off as Melrose joined

 

"Hey so the girls are on something bc i cant get a fucking straight answer"

Sheila whispered "shell probably bring you a gift to thank you for letting her have you but she probably wont know what to get"

Sheila stood between them and announced to Mel before leaving

"I reccomend venison"

 

Mel raised her eyebrows  
Jenny waved it off

"Same here. But it looks like the girls are fine."

"Good"

"Yea"

 

"..never talk about this again?" Melrose suggested

"Definitely" Jenny agreed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Until it happened again. 

 

This time was less of a shock, as they were on the bus ride to Vegas. 

Most everyone was asleep, like Sam with his face smushed against the window. And besides Ruth, excitedly drawing stage sequences in her notebook. 

 

Mels head and entire upper body was fast asleep and snoring on Jenny. Jennys head droped down over Mels and back into her seat. One of her hands rested on Mels knee. 

They were curled into eachother. 

 

 

So when the ladies started yelling "Burger King!" As the bus pulled into the fast food parking lot

 

They had to crain their necks to realize what they were doing. 

Mel looked down at what shed done, waking up first. As she moved her head, Jennys fell so she propped Jennys head up with her palm across her face. 

 

Jenny sniffled getting up "ah wtf Mel!?"

"Good morning to you too" she responded with a smug smile. 

Once Jenny was aware enough, Mel looked to her then down at her knee with Jennys hand still on it then back at Jenny with a tugged little grin that said "haha dork" and "what are you doing" and "ah. Nicee" all at the same time

Mel raised an eyebrow for effect

 

They just looked at eachother as Jenny moved her hand away to rest on her own. They stared ahead. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

When it came to hotel rooms in Vegas, Bash instructed for motel mates to apply the same to avoid confusion.  Great. 

 

 

So after scraping off their makeup, washing their legs by leaning them against the assorted desk and plaid chair, popping some pain pills because thank God tylenol was spread a few years earlier.

They fell asleep passed out on top of eachother on the single bed, white sheets hardly untucked and Wheel of Fortune dimly humming on the tv. 

 

 

Ironically enough Yolanda was the first one to open their door the next morning. 

"Awh!!" She clapped strolling in with a big smile

 

Mel proped up her eyelids to the intruder

"Wtf do you want?" She asked not even realizing the cause of her joy

 

"Who are you cursing at so early?" Jenny groaned, adorably stirring from her nuzzling position on Mels chest. 

 

Yolanda folded her arms and laughed

As if one queue both the ladies looked to the other and realized where they had again fallen. 

This was the third time. 

Jenny sat up looking to Yolanda to gauge her reaction, and Mel just stared at the blinds on the window. 

Jennys face firmed raising an eyebrow while slowly demanding

"..yes. what do you want?" 

 

Yolanda motioned to them "hey im just happy for you two, glad im not the only lezzie in the squad" she winked and walked out

"We are not lesbians Yolanda! Get a fucking life!" Mel yelled

* * *

 

 

 

 


End file.
